Extraño Viaje
by VeraCrux
Summary: Alfred ha hecho una máquina, la máquina por excelencia… el problema que lo trasladará a otra dimensión, donde conocerá a un chico idéntico a Inglaterra. Crossover con Gakuen Hetalia. USUK
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de su maravilloso autor Hidekaz Himaruya.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Alfred ha hecho una máquina, la máquina por excelencia… el problema que lo trasladará a otra dimensión donde conocerá a un chico idéntico a Inglaterra. Crossover con Gakuen Hetalia. USUK  
><strong>Parejas: <strong>USUK, Paralel!USxParalel!UK.  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>Mezcla de un Universo Alterno (el Gakuen) con las naciones personificadas...

* * *

><p><strong>Extraño Viaje<strong>

**Capítulo 1: Un fallo en los cálculos**

Alfred puso un pie sobre la mesa, sentía la excitación del momento, la sensación de que iba a estallar si no lo decía alto, claro, fuerte, que todos lo escuchasen. Que todas las naciones allí presentes se enteraran de que él, Alfred F. Jones, el autoproclamado héroe, había descubierto lo que nunca nadie había conseguido hacer. Una máquina fabricadora de powers rangers.

Sí, el procedimiento para su uso era sencillo. Primero metía a una persona inocente en la compuerta que había en la base del robot. Tras aquello, una persona de fuera tenía que darle al botón rojo y, si sus cálculos no fallaban, un rayo alteraría genéticamente su cuerpo para que se convirtiera en uno aún más musculoso que el de Alemania.

Con un puntero reposando sobre el hombro, los Estados Unidos de América, empezó su perorata del día. Que si era necesaria esa máquina para no tener que entrenar a los soldados. Que si era genial para no perder tiempo saltando a la comba en plan Rocky Balboa. Que si era el mejor invento del mundo, superando a los inventos alemanes como fue la bomba nuclear… etc. En resumen, que se le fue la pinza al yanqui.

Por suerte, allí estaba Inglaterra para desarmarlo con un único, rápido y eficaz comentario que dejó a Alfred en calzoncillos… de ridículo, quiero decir, no lo desnudó allí en medio.

-Estúpido emancipado –gruñó, nada más que el rubio tomó un respiro para seguir a lo suyo -, para empezar, esa cosa no va a funcionar ni en diez mil años. A los militares se les entrena no solo en cuerpo, en disciplina, eso es necesario y segundo, a Alemania en ingeniería nunca le ganarás. Como bien dice la canción, el cielo está en la tierra cuando el ingeniero es alemán. Alemán no estadounidense –replicó.

El joven rubio se lo quedó mirando con cara de cachorrito degollado, esperando, de manera estúpida, a que el inglés se retractara y le pidiera perdón. Cosa que no hizo y que nunca haría. Con un pequeño gesto, Inglaterra le restó importancia al asunto y comenzó a dar pequeños sorbos al té que tenía sobre la mesa. Las demás naciones observaban al par completamente embobados, últimamente Arthur estaba siendo más borde de lo usual con el norteamericano. Francia se encogió de hombros cuando Alemania lo miró, no tenía ninguna intención de meterse en una pelea que más tarde denominó "tensión sexual".

Alfred, confuso y ya casi metido en sus pensamientos, salió de la sala con una mano en la barbilla y susurrando cosas raras. Para asombro de todos, pasaron varios minutos y el rubio no volvía. Ante eso, Alemania dio por sentado que se había retirado por ese día y dio por suspendida la reunión hasta la mañana siguiente. Todos se disolvieron como si en ningún momento hubiera habido alguien en aquella sala.

Tan solo Arthur se quedó un poco más, esperando con ganas que el norteamericano volviera para buscar su máquina. Pero media hora pasó y el su ex colonia seguía sin aparecer. Con un suspiro de resignación, el británico recogió sus cosas y salió de la sala, dando por supuesto que a Alfred se le había olvidado volver a recoger su "proyecto".

Lo que no sabía, es que Estados Unidos seguía en el edificio de reuniones, lo que pasaba es que estaba encerrado en un baño al que misteriosamente se echó un pestillo atascado. Después de varios intentos de abrirlos por las buenas, el norteamericano había intentado pasar por el hueco que había debajo, sin tener en cuenta su ancha constitución, por lo que quedó temporalmente atascado en el asqueroso suelo.

-¿Cuánto hace que no limpian este lugar? –se preguntó, limpiándose con la mano libre la porquería que había arrastrado con su cara. Tras mucho esfuerzo y tan solo después de haber mojado su mano enganchada en un extraño líquido que no se atrevió a mirar que era, el rubio consiguió liberar ambas manos, lo que le permitió proceder con el siguiente movimiento: cargarse la puerta que lo aprisionaba contra el suelo.

Con un fuerte golpe con sus manos, la puerta salió despedida por los aires, cayendo en el suelo, lejos del estadounidense, que sonreía como si fuera el niño más bueno del mundo. Se levantó del suelo y sacudió sus ropas, ligeramente mojadas. Salió fuera del baño, tarareando una canción.

-Nunca más entro en uno de estos –murmuró entre dientes, apretando el botón del ascensor y esperando el momento para volver a la sala y seguir dando su opinión, sin darse cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado encerrado.

Entró en el gran salón, buscando con la mirada a los ahora inexistentes compañeros. Bufó, ¿cómo podían haberse ido sin el héroe? Nadie se va antes que él. Recogió los pocos papeles que había sacado y levantó con la otra mano la máquina, que emitió un extraño sonido. Restándole importancia, Alfred siguió a lo suyo y volvió a su casa.

Después de una ardua batalla para pasar la máquina por el marco de la puerta, Alfred consiguió sentarse en el sofá. No tardó mucho en aburrirse sin saber qué hacer. ¿Jugar a videojuegos? No, no se le apetecía…

-¡Ya sé! –exclamó de pronto, saltando del sofá y poniéndose de pie- ¡Llamaré a Iggy! –dijo, andando hacia el teléfono y comenzando a marcar el número del inglés. Esperó. Un toque, dos toques, y al tercero lo cogió.

_-¿Diga? _–preguntó el británico, sonando tan molesto como siempre.

-Hello Iggy! Llamaba para preguntarte por qué no esperaste a que el hero volviese –respondió, alzando la voz como solo él sabía.

-_¡Estúpido emancipado! ¡No grites al teléfono, que me dejas sordo! _–gruñó el inglés – _Si no te esperé fue porque había pasado una hora desde que te fuiste, pensé que ya habías vuelto a casa y que se te había olvidado la estúpida máquina_ –suspiró.

-Of course not! –exclamó el norteamericano, riendo un poco. Después de esa pequeña introducción, consiguió mantener una aburrida conversación con el inglés. Cuando ya estaba empezando a bostezar y le pesaban los párpados por el aburrimiento, decidió intervenir en el monólogo del mayor – Oye Iggy, ¿quieres venir mañana a mi casa y vemos una peli? –preguntó, sonriendo al auricular y esperando una respuesta postiva.

-_Well… ok _–respondió el otro. Tan solo por cómo respondió, Alfred pudo imaginárselo sonrojado hasta las orejas y con una pequeña sonrisa apenas visible.

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana –se despidió, colgando el teléfono.

Se estiró sobre el sofá, tumbándose a todo lo largo mientras ronroneaba de satisfacción. De pronto y por tercera vez en el día, la máquina hizo un extraño sonido, esta vez más inquietante que las anteriores, lo que provocó un insano interés al americano.

-¿Has sido tú Tony? –llamó al alien, deseando creer que había sido él. Pero en seguida recordó que el extraterrestre había salido con su nave para volver a su planeta por un par de asuntillos. Con mucho cuidado y con la pistola en la mano, el estadounidense se acercó a la máquina, que seguía vibrando sobre el suelo- ¿Y eso? –se preguntó a sí mismo, mirando con una ceja alzada al aparato -¿Se habrá roto?

Con mucho cuidado, Alfred se acercó a la máquina, pulsando un par de botones en un vano intento de apagarla. Como el que no quiere la cosa, la máquina sacó unos brazos de solo Dios sabe dónde y agarró al norteamericano con ellos. De un rápido movimiento, lo metió por la compuerta por la que debía hacerse la transformación. Tan pronto como lo hizo, se cerró, dejando a Estados Unidos a oscuras y con el corazón en la boca.

-¿Qué diablos? –exclamó, cuando algo iluminó el suelo.

Sintió como su cuerpo caía al vacío. Todo se volvió negro y lo último que pudo recordar antes de perder el conocimiento fue una brusca caída contra algo duro, unos ojos verdes que lo miraban preocupados que poseían unas gruesas cejas encima de estos y unas palabras con una voz que conocía muy bien.

-¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el extraño, acercándose al maltratado estadounidense, que, con los ojos entrecerrados y a punto de perder el conocimiento solo pudo preguntar.

-_England?_ –y todo se volvió negro para él otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merece una continuación? ¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Asesinatos (que no duela, plis)?<br>En caso de que merezca una continuación: ¿Quieren ver USxParalel!Uk? ¿Y Paralel!USxUk? Esperaré con ganas sus respuestas ^^  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas~~ Ya traje la continuación... me llevó más de lo que esperaba decidirme por una u otra cosa... pero al final se queda en lo de siempre~**

**Disclaimer: **¿Ustedes ven que yo cobre por escribir esto? ¿No? Pues entonces no soy Hidekaz Himaruya T^T**  
>Parejas: <strong>USUK y Paralel!USxParalel!UK  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>Hay una sorpresita más abajo~

**Y nada más, sin más demora, la historia~**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Esto ocurrió demasiado rápido<strong>

Un día más o menos normal en la Academia Gakuen. Los chicos iban a clases, los macarras del Bad Trío se saltaban un par de ellas. Un compañero suyo llamado Arthur del comité disciplinario les echó la bronca, su "amigo" Kiku también lo hace, pero menos. Luego llega el "hero" de primer año y nuevo representante de los alumnos de primer año. Alfred intenta que Arthur no le eche demasiada bronca al trío. Arthur como siempre, casi lo ignora, aunque le acaba haciendo caso… a regañadientes. Tras esto, el trío se marcha corriendo y Arthur vuelve a madar a Kiku para que le dé el parte al profesor. Y por último, llega lo mejor, los dos delegados solos, uno en frente del otro, mirada contra mirada.

-Buenos días Artie –dijo el menor, dedicándole una sonrisa al rubio de grandes cejas, que tan solo se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-Te tengo dicho que no me llames Artie… mi nombre es Arthur ¡damn it! –masculló el más rubio, sonrojándose aún más si cabe. Y entonces fue el turno del menor para hablar.

-Venga hombre, no exageres, que en el fondo te gusta –contesta, apoyando su brazo sobre el hombro del mayor que, en un acto reflejo, le suelta una guantada en la cara.

-No me toques –ordenó el más rubio, consiguiendo que una pequeña expresión de dolor se dibuje en las facciones de Alfred. Tan pronto como ha hecho aquello, el británico se arrepiente-. Yo… esto… lo sien –quiere disculparse, pero la sonrisa de Alfred lo acaba acallando.

-No te preocupes Artie, tan solo ven a mi casa esta tarde, ¿de acuerdo? –al principió, Arthur dudó. Sabía que si el joven rubio se lo pedía era porque había pasado algo importante, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que todavía se sentía incómodo con la presencia del menor todo el rato alrededor suyo, ¿qué podía hacer? Por supuesto, no ir aquella tarde.

-Lo siento Alfred, esta tarde tengo que quedarme para una charla con el tutor… otro día mejor ¿vale? –niega, con una pequeña sonrisa. Aquella última palabra consiguió animar un poco a Alfred, que había empezado a poner cara de cachorrito degollado.

-¡Pues vente mañana! –exclamó, confundiendo al británico, que había comenzado a aliviarse en vano-. Además, así tengo más tiempo para preparar la sorpresa –ah, aquella palabra picó la curiosidad del mayor, que se acercó al otro con un pequeño gesto divertido.

-¿En qué consiste esa sorpresa? –preguntó, intentando que el otro soltase prenda. Pero Alfred se conocía ya el truco, así que se dio la vuelta y rápidamente le dio la espalda.

-Ya lo verás mañana –responde, encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero verás como mi nuevo invento te gusta –dijo con diversión. Arthur suspiró, ¿así que era un nuevo invento? Malo, seguro que salía mal y la liaba otra vez. Bueno, al menos no tendría que preocuparse hasta el día siguiente… o eso creyó él –Me voy a terminar los retoques –comentó el menor, comenzando a andar-, ya nos veremos mañana –se despidió, saliendo a la carrera del patio de la academia. El inglés suspiró, tenía el presentimiento de que iba a haber bastantes problemas.

Arthur se giró de vuelta al edificio mientras que el joven Alfred cogía su moto y volvía rápidamente a su casa. Tan pronto como llegó, subió a su cuarto, apenas saludando a su madre y se encerró en su "laboratorio". Se sentó en su silla y cogió un destornillador, comenzando a curiosear en su máquina, montando y desmontando algunas partes y, por supuesto, toqueteando en exceso.

Hubo un momento en el que sucedió algo extraño, catastrófico posiblemente. La máquina lo absorbió, literalmente. Fue todo tan rápido. Su visión se nubló y todo se volvió completamente negro… hasta sentir como aterrizaba otra vez, pero sus fuerzas no daban para más, necesitaba un pequeño descanso.

Mientras tanto, Arthur ya había salido del despacho de su tutor, se abanicaba con una hoja de papel que contenía el parte de expulsión para el trío desastroso, ¡por fin se desharía de ellos y podría dominar la escuela como se merecía! Anduvo por el pasillo, tomándose tiempo para degustar la victoria antes de entregarle el papel al director. Sin embargo, un objeto extraño llamó su atención: algo había caído debajo de la ventana y, como buen delegado, no podía dejar que aquello quedara sin castigo.

Salió rápidamente del edificio, sorteando a varios alumnos que ya se dirigían de vuelta a sus casas. Tan pronto como llegó a la parte de atrás se encontró una escena muy curiosa. Tirado en el suelo había un joven de unos veinte años, chaqueta de aviador, gafas tiradas a su lado. Un pequeño rizo sobresalía de su cabellera, tenía el pelo castaño claro, se podría decir que rubio. Arthur tragó con fuerza, era idéntico a su compañero. Después de observar como respiraba desacompasado, se atrevió a hablar.

-¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó, acercándose al extraño, porque ese no podía ser Alfred, era imposible. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó su voz sintió como su corazón se paraba.

-_England_? –preguntó el joven, con una voz algo más grave, pero idéntica a la de su amigo. Sintió como el cuerpo del otro se relajaba y se volvía más pesado.

-Mierda se desmayó –gruñó el más joven, haciendo equilibrios para no caer- ¿Qué quería decir con Inglaterra? –se preguntó, tumbando al otro en el suelo- Y lo más importante, ¿qué hago contigo señor Alfred Senior? –masculló, cogiendo las gafas del otro y mirándolas fijamente-. ¿Sois gemelos o qué?

Estuvo un rato pensando si meterlo dentro del edificio o dejarlo allí hasta que despertara, al final se decantó por lo primero, deseando no encontrarse a ningún profesor por el camino, no quería aún más problemas.

Llegó a la enfermería y dejó al chico sobre la cama, no podía llamar a la enfermera. ¿Qué haría? Posiblemente, su única opción era quedarse a su lado hasta que recuperara la consciencia y volviese solo a su casa. Se sentó en una silla y se dispuso a esperar.

-¿Quién eres tío extraño? –preguntó por última vez, mirando el rostro durmiente del mayor y encontrando aún más parecidos con su compañero.

Un pequeño movimiento del chico del rulo le asustó. El joven había empezado a removerse de manera inquieta hasta que, por fin, abrió los ojos con suavidad, demostrándole a Arthur que prácticamente esos dos eran gemelos. Tenía los ojos de un color azul cielo que ahora lo miraban fijamente y lo taladraban con fuerza. Arthur esbozó una mueca de desagrado, le estaba empezando a molestar las incógnitas alrededor de aquella copia exacta de su compañero.

-¿Inglaterra? –preguntó el joven, incorporándose un poco. Arthur tan solo lo miró sin entender, solo entonces Alfred se dio cuenta de la ropa que llevaba aquel rubio y que aparentaba haber perdido años –Tú no eres Inglaterra –murmuró, aunque lo suficiente alto como para que el otro lo escuchara.

-¡Claro que no soy Inglaterra, bloody bastard! Que se te quede en la cabeza porque no te lo pienso repetir, mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland y soy el representante de la clase de segundo –exclamó, molesto por aquella confusión.

-¿Kirkland? ¿Arthur? –repitió el norteamericano, cada vez más perdido, ¿qué rayos le había pasado? –Y tú… por casualidad eres ¿inglés? –se atrevió a preguntar tras darle una pequeña vuelta al asunto.

-Lo soy –respondió el joven con desconfianza- y, por tu acento, deduzco que tú eres de Estados Unidos, ¿cierto? –comentó, viendo como el otro estaba tan o más perdido que él.

-Sí –respondió con sencillez, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-¿Y tu nombre es…?

-Alfred… Alfred F. Jones –respondió al cabo de unos instantes, porque no podía contarle a un completo extraño que era una nación. Ya había deducido que ese no era su Arthur. Aquel muchacho era demasiado joven, diecisiete a lo sumo pero lo más curioso es que actuaba un poco diferente a su Inglaterra, si fuera su inglés, hacía ya tiempo que habría recibido un buen golpe en la cabeza por haberse desmayado.

El joven británico abrió mucho los ojos, impactado por el nuevo descubrimiento, y el otro no tardó en darse cuenta del problema. Porque, si había un Arthur en ese lugar que era idéntico a su Inglaterra, seguramente debía de haber un Alfred que fuera idéntico a él pero algo más joven. Sin embargo, en ningún momento ese rubio preguntó nada, tan solo lo siguió mirando.

-Tú no eres Alfred –fue lo único que dijo-. Por lo menos, no el que yo conozco… además, él se ha ido a su casa para arreglar su "nuevo invento" –suspiró, llevándose una mano a la frente en un gesto de desesperación-. ¿Por qué estás aquí? No es muy normal encontrarse a un tipo adulto desmayado en el suelo de una academia, ¿sabes? –gruñó- Tuve que traerte a la enfermería y… pesas, estás un poco gordito, estúpido americano –se burló.

-¡No estoy gordo! –se quejó el otro, inflando los mofletes-. Pero gracias por traerme aquí, supongo –dudó unos instantes, no sabía si debía responder a la pregunta de por qué se encontraba en ese lugar, ¡ni siquiera él lo sabía! Pero un héroe nunca tiene errores y, si se equivocaba, Inglaterra se estaría burlando de él por el resto de su existencia. No, no podía dejar que su Arthur se enterase-. Creo que fue… una máquina que construí –se le escapó. Tan pronto como se dio cuanta, trató de taparse la boca con las manos, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Una máquina que te trajo aquí? –preguntó, mirando fijamente a Alfred que negó repetidas veces- Una máquina… como la de Alfred… -meditó unos instantes para luego alarmarse, según sus libros de magia aquello iba a acabar mal, bastante mal- ¡Idiot! Tú eres de un mundo paralelo, ¿no es así? –masculló- Eso significa que es estúpido norteamericano está en tu mundo –gritó, zarandeando al otro rubio, que no entendía nada-, por tu culpa Alfred no está aquí.

-¿Por mi culpa? –preguntó, confuso.

-Por tu culpa. ¿Acaso no conoces las leyes del universo? No puede haber dos entidades iguales en un mismo mundo al mismo tiempo, deben intercambiar existencias –pero el otro seguía sin entenderlo- Cuando encendiste esa máquina y te trajo aquí, hubo un cambio en el espacio-tiempo que obligó al Alfred de aquí irse a tu mundo… obligó a mi Alfred a irse por tú culpa –señaló acusadoramente el británico, mientras que el norteamericano asimilaba la idea.

-Entonces… ¿no puedo volver con In… digo Arthur? –preguntó, mientras que el otro lo miró raro- Mi Arthur –especificó, dándose cuenta del problema.

-No lo sé… eso habría que preguntárselo a alguno de mis hermanos –dijo, estremeciéndose- y no me hace demasiada gracia…

-Pero tú quieres que tu Alfred vuelva y yo quiero volver a mi mundo. Quiero volver con Iggy… -suspiró, desviando la mirada para perderla en el vacío.

-Supongo que tienes razón –se rascó la cabeza-, pero si Alfred se fue, tú tendrás que ocupar su lugar hasta que él vuelva… a ver cómo les explicamos este cambio tan grande –masculló, mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo.

-¿Un estirón? ¿Quizás? –propuso, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Supongo que con lo atolondrada que es su madre, colará… venga levántate y vámonos ya. Mañana volverá Scott de su viaje de negocios, le preguntaremos cuando vuelva –repuso, mientras que el estadounidense comenzaba a pensar y a recordar. Asociando que Scott era Escocia, el hermano más mayor de Inglaterra, los otros eran… Gales y los dos Irlanda, ¿cierto?

-¿Y los otros tres? –preguntó, sin ninguna gana de permanecer en ese lugar mucho tiempo, era cierto que podía ser una aventura, pero un héroe tiene que estar con los suyos para vivir aventuras… y necesitaba una linda princesa (Iggy) a la que salvar. O eso creía él.

-¿Te refieres a Glen, Ian y Lian? –repuso el otro, sin entender por qué conocía el hecho de cuantos eran en su familia. Alfred tan solo asintió- Están en el Reino Unido, con mamá… nuestros padres se separaron y yo me vine acá con mi padre y con Scott, que al cumplir su mayoría de edad se fue lejos de nosotros –replicó, negando con la cabeza-. Mientras que él vuelve, ¿me contarías más de tu "mundo"?

Alfred dudó, aquello no le parecía lo correcto, pero tampoco le parecía bien dejar con curiosidad a aquella persona que le había echado un cable aún cuando no lo conocía, tan solo le resultaba familiar su aspecto.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –preguntó al final, dando un pequeño suspiro.

-Todo –respondió el chico. Y así, los Estados Unidos de América, comenzó a contarle su historia desde el principio con su descubrimiento hasta que llegó a aquel lugar, intentando omitir las partes en las que más dañó a su persona preciada.

-¿Pero se lo has dicho? –preguntó el joven inglés, frunciendo levemente el ceño como solo él sabía hacer.

-¿El qué?

-Que lo amas –respondió, cortante como un cuchillo.

-La verdad es que no… no me atrevo a que me rechace –fue lo único que respondió el norteamericano y el otro no insistió, sabiendo que tenía tiempo más que de sobra para sacarle toda la información que quisiese sobre aquellas naciones personificadas.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, bueno, no muy largo... me esforzaré, pero yo soy más de relatos cortos así que no exijan demasiado en cuanto a extensión~<br>Mmm... bueno, para aclarar las cosas, los chicos del Gakuen tan solo serán amigos de las naciones~~  
>En el próximo capítulo: Inglaterra se encontrará con un chico misterioso en casa de Alfi...<br>**


End file.
